Amnesia
by Nesure
Summary: A teenager wakes up in Minecraft, suffering from amnesia. Then there is a newcomer, and he has to help Deadlox recover his memory, and teach him the basic skills of Minecraft.
1. Chapter 1, Arrival

Alert: There is a gay pairing in here. If you are against/uneasy about this, I recommend you to leave.

Main pairing: Skydoesminecraft x Deadlox. (No, not the real people.)

Summary: A teenager wakes up in Minecraft, suffering from amnesia. There is a newcomer, and he has to help Deadlox recover his memory, and teach him the basic skills of Minecraft.

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Deadlox, or Sky

Chapter 1, Arrival

Deadlox's POV

I found myself lying flat on my back, looking directly at the sun. I groaned, covering my eyes with my arm from the bright rays from the star. I sat up wearily, looking at my surroundings.

There was a desert to the left of me, and a forest to the right. I decided to go into the forest, knowing that I might get dehydrated on the desert and _die_. I got up and walked slowly to the forest.

I found it quite peaceful in the shady forest, there was plenty of water and food; even some places to sleep. It was in the afternoon before I heard a loud _HISS_ behind me; I slowly turned around, and found a misshapen green figure in front of me.

It was flashing, and after two and a half seconds, it blew up. I got thrown back onto the ground, hitting my head on a rock. I screamed in pain, and clutched my head; tears welling up in my eyes. The pain was unbearable, unlike anything I've experienced before.

All I remember from that day is I heard the sound of footsteps running towards my way, and heard a person shout, "Are you okay?" It was faint and distorted, and I nodded slightly; then passed out from the agonizing misery.

Sky's POV

I heard a piercing screech in the distance, and was so startled by it, I nearly yelled out, "_JASON! I'M __STARTLED__!_" I gathered my wits, and ran towards the source of the sound. I found a teenager laying on the ground, clutching his head; it seems like he hit his head on the rock. I glanced at the grey boulder beside the teenager- it was stained with blood.

I then saw a large pit in the center of the forest, and then it hit me. He was attacked by a creeper. Nasty mobs, you know. They just creep up behind you and kill you right then and there. It seems like the brunette survived the assault; that was amazing.

Usually, when a player with no armor gets blown up with a creeper, they die. I shouted, "Are you okay?" He nodded weakly, and passed out. I was hyperventilating, muttering worriedly, "What can I do, _what can I do?_" I then smacked my forehead, and sneered to myself, "Idiot, you take him to a hospital!"

I picked the motionless teenager up, and ran as quick as I could to my town just above the hill. When I arrived, my girlfriend greeted me with a smile. She looked down at the younger male in my arms, and asked me what happened. "I'll explain later, Dawn. Just get me to the nearest hospital, _quickly!_"


	2. Chapter 2, Greetings!

Chapter 2, Greetings!

Sky's POV

I looked over at the unconcious male, and he looked somehow... _Familar_. The light peach skin, brunette hair covering his left eye... The thought finally hit me, but I couldn't believe it.

_Deadlox_.

But how? He was missing for _two__weeks__!_ It couldn't be him... Can it? I pounded my fist onto my thigh in frustration, and Dawn stared at me. "Are you okay?" I sighed, and placed my head into my hands. "Yeah, just thinking about something."

I'm pretty sure that my girlfriend didn't believe me, but she shrugged and replied, "Okay."

Later, the doctor came in. "Dr. Peanut_budder_sandwich, is Deadlox okay?" Sand eyed me, and said, "You know this young man?" I nodded, and explained it to him. "Ah. I see. Well, his heart rate is normal, but he had a blow to his head; but already is suffering amnesia."

So _that's_ why Deadlox didn't know what to do when a creeper saw him.

Poor dude.

I thanked Dr. Sand, and he left. I looked back at Deadlox, who had an oxygen mask on. I muttered a curse at the creeper who caused this to happen. I gripped his cold hand without noticing, until Dawn started snickering.

"What?" I asked, looking at her. She said nothing; only pointed and covering her mouth, trying to muffle her giggles. I looked where she was pointing, and saw that I was grasping Deadlox's hand. I immediately let go, and watched with my eyes as his arm slowly swung to a stop. "Be quiet, Dawn." I muttered, blushing a red hue.

At Sky's house...

Deadlox's POV

I woke up in a dark room, with light pouring in. _Where am I?_ I thought, looking around. _When did I come here?_ My mind was blank; I didn't know who I was or where I was. I heard footsteps down the hallway, and heard a door creaking open; it turned out to be mine. The stranger flipped up the light switch, and I finally realized where I was: I was in someone's bedroom.

The stranger seemed friendly enough, though. Tan skin, chocolate brown hair, and- _sunglasses? _Why did he need sunglasses in the house? The newcomer grinned and said, "Hey Deadlox! You're finally awake!" _So my name is Deadlox._ He ran over and gave me a hug, which I retracted from. "Who the heck are _you?_" I hissed, glaring at him. The taller male frowned, and said, "Oh, right. The doctor said you're suffering amnesia, and I have to help you regain your memory."

What doctor? I don't recall seeing any doctor.

I thought, looking at him. The male sighed, and explained everything. "So, you're saying that I got attacked by a creeper, hit my head on a rock, and got taken to a hospital?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded, and said, "Deadlox, I'm Sky." Sky took out a hand, and I hesitantly shook it.

I smiled slightly, and said, "It's nice to meet you, Sky. I have a question for you, though." Sky replied, "Ask away, man." I took a deep breath and said, "Where am I?" He looked at me, and burst out laughing. "Dude! You've been here for so long, and still don't know where you are? You're in Minecraft, the game that we always played until you disappeared suddenly!" I noticed that Sky's voice weakened slightly after the words 'you dissapeared'.

"What's wrong, Sky?" I asked him, and he laughed nervously. "What do you mean?" I gave him the _'You know what I mean,'_ look, and Sky sighed. "Nothing, really. Just... thinking about the times when we fought and punched each other off ledges." I stared at him. "When did that happen?" Sky muttered something under his breath, and replied, "Oh, you won't remember, Deadlox, because it only happens in Bodil40 maps; the last one we did was about one month ago-"

He got cut off with the sound of knocking on the door, and Sky left Deadlox to answer the door. When he opened the door, two teenagers were in the doorway. One of them, shorter than the other was an albino, who had bangs covering the left side of his face. He has a short-sleeved hoodie, and had a piece of black cloth across his mouth. The albino wore long sleeves that were white underneath his hoodie, and had long red gloves. He wore brown snow boots, wearing navy jeans.

The other teenager beside the albino had long horns growing out of his head, with dragon wings sprouting out from his back; also having a black tail with grey spikes on it. He had glowing purple eyes, and wore black and grey clothing. "Oh, hello Tornote and Ghalat, why are you here?" Sky said, smiling. "Oh, we're just checking on Deadlox, Sky." Ghalat (Tornote?) said, and Sky replied, "He's doing fine. Come in."

They walked in the room, and Sky introduced me to them.

"Deadlox, this is Tornote." he said, walking Tornote to me. Tornote took out his clawed hand, and I crawled back in the bed. "Please don't hurt me..." I whimpered, and Sky slapped me lightly. "Oh, it's fine, Sky. I get that a lot." Tornote said, chuckling at my reaction. I hesitantly took out my hand, and shook his. "Okay, Ghalat, meet Deadlox. Deadlox, meet Ghalat." Ghalat took out his gloved hand, and I firmly shook it. He nodded his head, and left.

"You're okay," Tornote said, impressed. "I thought you would be in slings or something; it's pretty amazing for a mortal like you." I couldn't tell if that was an insult, or a compliment, so I took it as both. "Uh, thanks." I replied, shrugging. "But I think any other person would be the same." Ghalat snorted, and said, "Heh, believe me, Deadlox. I've seen plently of victims from creeper attacks, and they were in _much_ worse condition than you. I was even one of them."

"No you weren't, stupid," Tornote said, smacking Ghalat on the arm. "_Ow!_" he screamed, clutching his arm in pain. "Fuck you, Tornote! I just got my flu shot there!" Tornote shrugged, and Sky sighed, smacking his forehead. "Okay, guys. Can you move your fight _outside_ this room? Ghalat sighed, and replied, "Fine, _MOM_." He took Tornote's arm and dragged him outside of the room.

"It's _Sky_!" Sky shouted after Ghalat, but he paid no attention, slamming the door behind him. "Is Ghalat _that _rude?" I asked, and Sky shook his head. "No, he only acts like that when he's annoyed." I muttered, "I really don't like him that way." Sky nodded his head, and said, "Hey, want to do an Bodil40 map together?" I smiled, and replied, "Sure, why not?"


	3. Chapter 3, Parkour SUCKS

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skydoesminecraft, Deadlox, or Minecraft.**

Chapter 3, Parkour SUCKS

Sky's POV

* * *

"UGH! This shit is so fucking _hard_!" Deadlox yelled, after falling on the twelfth block again. I was _way_ farther than him, and I snickered, covering my mouth with my hands. "Dude, you can do it," I shouted to him, and Deadlox apparently fell again, because he was spitting out a string of curses, and I laughed even harder. "Shut up," His small voice complained from the bottom of the parkour map, and I thought, _Aw, that's so cute..._ Wait, what? _Cute_? I slapped myself on the forehead, and typed on the chat box, '/tp Deadlox SkythekidRS' when I reached the end of the stage.

Deadlox appeared next to me, and he was still having a miniature fit, until I punched him. "Ow! What was _that_ for?" I pointed to the ground, and he looked down. "Oh. Thanks." I smiled, and replied, "No problem." I pushed the button, and walked through the door. He started following me, until the iron door slammed in front of him. Deadlox grumbled, and pressed the button above the door.

He walked in, and I mentioned him to come over here. Deadlox walked towards me, and the pressure plate he stepped on broadcasted: _Set time to 180000._ I then climbed under the bedsheets, and Deadlox did the same also. It felt awkward, sharing a bed with another male, but eventually I drifted off to sleep.

Deadlox's POV

* * *

Did I tell you how much I hate parkour? If not, let me say this: _I. FUCKING. HATE. IT. _How does Sky do it? I started after him as he jumped onto the third block away from me with ease, and I looked back. It was a two block jump, and I backed away slowly, placing my back against the cold iron wall. I think Sky noticed me do this, because he called out, "Deadlox, begin with a running start and jump!" I listened to what Sky told me, and I took a running start, and jumping at the ledge. I landed onto the iron block that was once my objective, and I grinned; looking at Sky. He smiled back at me, and congratulated me.

I felt happiness growing in my heart, and I looked back to where I was. I saw another two-block jump, and I leaped to the objective with ease. This continued, and I felt myself beam with pride when I got to the end of the level. I felt Sky slap me on the back playfully, and say, "Nice work, Deadlox! You're pretty fast." I rolled my eyes. "Duh, because you told me. If you didn't, I would still be back _there_." I pointed my index finger onto the 4th block from the first few platforms. Sky looked at where I was pointing, and replied. "Oh. Good point."

We entered the next room, which was filled, and I mean _FILLED_ with ladders. I heard Sky growl, "_Fuck-ass ladder parkour_." He crouched to the edge of the platform, and jumped onto the ladder that was one space away. He clutched the sides of the wooden ladder, and looked to the left and right. The right had an impossible jump (for me, anyways), but the left had _nothing_. Sky jumped onto the ladder to the right of him, and he nearly missed it, gripping the last ladder step with one hand. His other arm lifted up, and grabbed the same step. Sky pulled himself up, and his legs stepped onto the ladder. He climbed up, and proceeded to jump to the next one, and so on.

I jumped onto the first ladder, and jumped to the one next to me. I nearly missed it, and I gripped the wooden boards on the ladder, when I looked down. The floor was _covered_ in lava, and I worriedly looked back up, trying to climb up. No success. I heard the wooden board creak under my weight, probably because from the weight from Sky eariler. I gripped the last steps as tightly as I could, until my knuckles turned white. The wood finally snapped, and I found myself falling in thin air. I heard rapid typing, and when I was almost near the burning liquid, I closed my eyes, and accepted the fate.

After a few seconds, I didn't feel any lava engulfing me, so I opened one of my eyes. I found myself beside Sky at the opposite side of the room, and I looked up at him, and smiled. He half heartedly smiled back, and ruffled my hair. We both entered the last room, which was built with gold. Sky shouted, "_Budder!_" and I looked at him, confused. He noticed me staring at him, and Sky explained that 'budder' was gold. "Oh..." I said, looking around. I spotted a chest, and I ran over to it. Sky quickly followed, and I opened it, finding... _Nothing?_

I heard a loud hissing noise, and I suddenly was on the ground, with Sky on top of me. I tried to break free, but then I heard the explosion. Chunks of dirt flew onto Sky, and I looked where the chest once was. There was now a deep ditch, and I crawled from under Sky, and I looked at him. "How did you know that it was trapped with TNT? I didn't see any pressure plates..." Sky replied, "Yes, it's true that there wasn't a pressure plate, but the chest had a red ring around the lock, which meant it was a trapped chest." I looked at him, and asked, "What's a trapped chest?"

"A trapped chest is basically a chest, when opened, it gives out a redstone signal, which activates TNT and other things." I looked at him, surprised that he even knew that. I then walked over, looked down at the ditch, and found a tunnel that goes down onto a water pool. I jumped in, and Sky did as well. We landed in the water, making a loud _SPLASH_, and Sky grinned at me. "We finished!" I smiled back at him, and raised my hand in a high-five. We both high-fived, grinning. I looked down. "Damn it, screw realistic-like minecraft! We're soaked!" I complained, Sky looking at me.

"What?" I asked him, my tone slightly annoyed. Sky shook his head, and replied, "What? Oh, sorry, thinking about something... Or _someone_." He glanced at me for a milisecond, but I noticed him do the action. "...Me...? But why?" Sky sighed, and pointed to the land. I swam to the iron floors, and pulled Sky out of the water. "_Damn_ it, Sky! Why are you so _heavy_?!" Sky replied, "Well, jeans are a _hell _lot heavier when soaked in water." I nodded. "True..." I glanced at Sky's pants, and they were black jeans. "Now what were you saying about me?"

Sky's POV

* * *

_Damn it, why did I have to tell him? I can't just tell a lie, but I don't want to tell that I __like__ love him though..._

I sighed, gritting my teeth in fustration. "You don't have to tell me, Sky..." Deadlox said, as he put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him curiously, and was about to comment, but Deadlox silenced me by putting a finger to my mouth. "You realize the camera is recording, right?" I looked at the small camera hanging from a strand of string in the top left corner. _Phew! That camera's a life saver... and an embarressment saver. _I thought, relieved.

"Well, since we finished..." Deadlox said, looking at me, "What are going to do now?" I laughed at his curiosity, and replied, "We're going back outside in the woods, and teach you how to survive on your own outside." Deadlox looked at me in surprise. "You're leaving me _out there?_" He pointed to the woods, trembling slightly. I shook my head, and said, "No, I'm going to teach you some of the basics, _then_ leave you out on your own. Don't worry, it's only for one night." Deadlox muttered, "Yeah, it's_ so _safe out there in the woods I could run around naked and don't care." I chuckled at his statement, and said, "Let's go."

**Author's Note: Thanks to Jazminewriter for the review! I hope you guys aren't getting impatient because I'm taking so long to get to the romance part... Believe me, I'll get to it! (I probably did, but not kissing or anything like that) **


End file.
